Filters operating with bulk acoustic waves—stacked crystal filters—with thin-film resonators (FBAR=Thin Film Bulk Acoustic Resonator) stacked one atop the other are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,756. A circuit comprising two symmetric electrical ports is known from FIG. 12 of that publication.